


A Servant's Love

by Kirking4Spock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirking4Spock/pseuds/Kirking4Spock
Summary: "Merlin..." Arthur grunted as he raised a weak hand and placed it softly on Merlin's cheek."not without the horses, It's too late." Merlin smiled at him"Do you trust me?" Merlin asked.~Alternate Ending to BBC series Merlin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This work has a lot of chapters but the word count is quite small. The use of chapters helped me to break up the story when I first made it so I'm leaving them as is for past memoir's sake.  
> Some of this is pretty poorly written, I was 15 at the time. But I kinda just wanted to post it here as it's the main site I use now.

Merlin slowly drew the blood drenched blade from Morgana’s still warm, slender body and dropped her on the moist ground.   
“Goodbye Morgana” he said more to himself than anyone, after years of protecting Arthur from the high priestess, who continuously managed to penetrate Camelot’s forces, he couldn’t believe she was finally gone for good, no longer a threat to the kingdom. Merlin stared at her body for a moment longer before quickly regaining himself, more pressing matters were at hand. He walked back over to Arthur and started to pick him up as Arthur stared at him in full astonishment, Merlin looked him in the eye.   
“You’ve brought peace at last,” he said to Merlin. 

Eyes locking for a moment, both shocked at what had just happened. “Come on, we need to go,” ushered Merlin, as he pulled up Arthur.   
Merlin headed for the nearest opening in the trees, he felt Arthur begin to drag his feet along the ground. He knew they weren’t going to get there in time, not without help. He walked out a few more feet before propping Arthur against a tree.   
“We need to get to the lake,” Merlin said, crouched by Arthur’s side.

“Merlin…” Arthur grunted as he raised a weak hand and placed it softly on Merlin’s cheek, “Not without the horses, It’s too late.” 

Merlin smiled at him, starting to take off Arthur’s armor on his chest so only his loose cloth shirt and pants remained.  
“M-Merlin, what are you doing?” Arthur asked, his heart began to beat faster and he felt a flush creep up his neck. Placing a hand on Arthur's chest, Merlin looked into Arthur’s questioning eyes as his own turned gold while he chanted. Arthur began to feel a little stronger. Merlin jolted back and panted “Merlin, what did you do?” Arthur hissed now worried for his friend. 

“I Just… gave you some of my energy. Don’t worry, it drains me a little but I’ll be fine” Merlin said and continued to pant. Once he caught his breath he stood leaving Arthur by the tree. Arthur jumped as he began to yell. “O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd’hup anankes! Erkheo.” He ran back to a wide-eyed king and picked him up getting Arthur to wrap his arms around him. The wind around them began to pick up as a dragon flew over the trees and began to land by Merlin.

Arthur drew back in panic, “i-it’s the dra-"

“Yes Arthur it’s the dragon’’ Merlin said softly as he looked down to a frightened Arthur. “You trust me, Yeah?” Merlin asked, Arthur looked at him, still terrified but gave him a slight nod “He is a friend and he’s gonna help me, just don’t talk and let me handle this” Merlin finished. Arthur gave him a long wary look before shifting them to focus the ground. Kilgharrah landed and smiled down at the two and bowed his head to Merlin.  
“Kilgharrah, I would not have summoned you if there was any other choice. I have one last favour to ask.”  
“You wish for me to take you to the lake, see it done Merlin” He said calmly back as he bowed his head for them to get on. Arthur was heavily reluctant, Merlin took his hand, encouraging him as Arthur looked into his eyes seeking guidance. Arthur stared into those bright blue eyes, full of joy and trust, knowing that he would be okay.   
As they took off Arthur let out a frightened yell, but Merlin held him from behind, pressing him firm and close against his chest, flashing him his usual goofy smile Arthur loved so much. “Don’t worry I’m never letting you go.” Merlin reassured, and Arthur felt more at ease. Though it was frightening Arthur knew that Merlin, who was now also a sorcerer, would stay true to his word, he would never let him go.   
Arthur looked at the view, never had he seen such beauty. He closed his eyes and felt the wind push on his face and hair, he felt the warmth of Merlin’s chest and let the rhythm of his beating heart consume him. Unsure if he would make it or not but not caring if he didn’t as he treasured what could be his last moments with Merlin.


	2. Kilgharrah's Wish

They flew for a short time but for Merlin it felt like hours had gone by, he was so afraid, he didn’t want to lose his best friend. They soon landed and Merlin jumped off and helping ease Arthur down onto solid ground. They shuffled towards the boat, Merlin sat down and laid Arthur in his lap who was yet again growing very tired. Merlin cast a spell, moving the boat, Kilgharrah followed close behind. 

Reaching the tower of the Sidhe, Merlin carried a barely conscious Arthur in his arms. “You can’t save him Merlin, you know The Sidhes demand a sacrifice in return.” Kilgharrah spoke, warning Merlin as he trudged along. 

“If it’s a sacrifice they want, then it’s a sacrifice they will get.” Merlin snapped “his life is worth a hundred of mine.”

“No Merlin! This is not your destiny!” Kilgharrah retorted his voice growing in volume.

“Screw destiny!” Merlin yelled back. The Sidhe were standing at the door. Merlin placed Arthur in front of them. “Give us a moment” Merlin huffed looking towards them before turning back to Kilgharrah.

“Merlin if you sacrificed yourself then Arthur would be alive again but he would still be very weak, he couldn’t get back to Camelot by himself, he would die anyway.” Kilgharrah said his voice a little softer, in pity for the young warlock.

“Then I trust you would find a way to get him back or get the knight’s attention somehow, they’ll bring him back.” Merlin wined. 

“Even if he did get back there would be many new magical creatures about, without your protection and guidance he will be nothing. I have seen how close you two have become, he will be devastated if you sacrifice yourself.”

“I don’t care!” Merlin shouted back, “You said his destiny is to die then one day come back, but destiny never said when he had to die. Can’t he live a full happy life first before he goes? Then he can die and return someday, it’s all the same just a little time difference.” Merlin stated, a note of finality in his voice as he turned to The Sidhe. “His time is running out, save him please.” Merlin begged as he knelt down beside Arthur’s shallow breathing body. 

The Sidhe laughed, “We do not give life to mere men for the sake of it, there will be a price.” They said in unison. 

“I know, in turn for his life I sacrifice mine.” Merlin muttered

“NO!” Kilgharrah stepped forward, “I shall give mine!”

“Kilgharrah NO!” Merlin shouted.

“There are still many choices ahead of you Merlin, your destiny is not yet fulfilled, you will live for a long time yet, I am old, my life is almost at its end. Whether Arthur becomes King again or not I will still save him. It has been a pleasure to know you young warlock and an honour to be a part of your destiny. I shall willingly sacrifice myself for you and your friend. I only ask of you one thing…” 

Merlin spoke, tears down his face, “Anything, anything at all.”

Kilgharrah smiled “The young dragon Aithusa is young and in need of guidance, I ask that you teach her the right ways of magic. Once I have sacrificed myself, my powers and strength will be passed down to both you and Aithusa, you will have an even stronger connection and you will have even more power, truly becoming the greatest sorcerer. Take care of her as you did me, you will gain her trust as I have with you.”  
“I will raise her in you name,” Merlin sniffed. “Oh Kilgharrah.” Merlin wailed and ran over to the great dragon and hugged his chest. Kilgharrah laughed and tucked his head behind Merlin. “Thank you” Merlin whispered as he released him. 

“Goodbye Merlin, I will one day see you again.” Kilgharrah said as he walked forward.

“You are willing to give your life for this man?” asked The Sidhe nonchalantly.  
“I do” Kilgharrah replied. With that The Sidhe raised their staves and began to chant the ancient words of magic. Kilgharrah began to shine and slowly fade as he gave Merlin one last long smile. Arthur too burned bright, the brightest light coming from his wound. Merlin too began to feel stronger.  
After the light had faded Merlin ran over to him, tears in his eyes. He felt Arthur’s pulse strong and steady, his chest rose and fell with such determination. His eyes fluttered open, “mmh-merlinnn” he gasped. He tried to stand but failed to do so, lying back on the ground.  
“He is weak but he will survive.” The Sidhe said and then turned back into the cave. Merlin felt in no mood to thank them, he just gathered Arthur in his arms and they embraced each other for what felt like years.


	3. Complete and Utter Clotpole

Arthur pulled out of the tight embrace. As usual, he was completely unaware that his life had been saved by Merlin, and a dragon, yet again. He looked up gloomily to Merlin, struggling against his weak breath to string together all he wanted to say to his old friend before he died in his arms. Merlin creased his brow enquiringly at Arthur's mournful gaze.

“Merlin, I know this is hard for you but you have to let me go, you tried and that’s the main thing.” Arthur began.

Merlin's brow furrowed further, becoming more confused after every word, shot a very confused glance at Arthur, “Wait. What? Arthur you do realize you’re not going to-“

“Let me finish!” Arthur groaned and held a hand out to Merlin to silence him. Merlin tried to hide the smirk that continued to grow as Arthur went on. “Everything you’ve done, I know now was for me. For Camelot. For the kingdom you helped me build.” Arthur stated as tears began to roll down his cheeks, “I want to say to you, something I’ve never said to you before. Thank you” he sighed looking up to Merlin.

Merlin couldn’t help himself, arching back to burst with laughter, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Arthur looked at him with great confusion “M-merlin?” he asked, now worried.

Merlin smiled, looking in to Arthur’s eyes that were littered with confusion, unable to resist the small convulsions of giggles that cracked through his attempt at a poker face. “Arthur, you complete and utter clot pole,” he began, giving Arthur a toothy grin, his white teeth contrasting against the rosy-pink cheeks he'd earned from laughing so hard, “although those would be some great last words, I don’t think you will be needing those types of speeches for a long while yet... You’re not going to die.” Merlin couldn't help but laugh as he watched the realization dawn on Arthur’s face on how much of a fool he'd just made himself look.

“Shit.” was all Arthur said.

“Still, that was very touching” Merlin giggled.

A smile began to tug at Arthur's face before shriveling into a pained expression. He tried to move, to get up from the muddy ground of the isle's shore, another wave of pain mixed with exhaustion washed over him as he lowly cried out, before he could resist, Arthur was met with only darkness.

Merlin halfheartedly smiled down at his very weak, and now unconscious, friend who lay in his lap. Merlin wrapped one arm around Arthur’s back, sliding the other under Arthur’s knees, picking him up off the ground. Barely two days ago, Merlin had carried Arthur the same way out of the battle field, unsure whether he would be carrying out a lifeless body; he was grateful that he could now carry the same man with certainty of his survival.

Conspicuously enough, carrying this had seemed easier two days ago; he concluded that the adrenaline of the battle had aided him with extra strength. With the immediate threat out the picture, Merlin found that carrying the Kind, who had had one too many slices of cake for dessert on feast nights, was now more of a struggle. He pushed on, knowing that he was sure to be sacked if Arthur woke with a bump on his head after being dropped. He had come too far to be sacked now for such a stupid thing.

Merlin carried the peacefully sleeping man down to a worn, wooden boat that sat on the sand, patiently waiting for a passenger. He gently placed Arthur in one side of the boat then pushed the boat onto the water, once far enough he got in himself. With barely a word from under his breath, the boat began to move across the lake; as it slowly drifted, Merlin gazed at Arthur’s face, although dirty and covered in blood that was both new and old, he was still the most beautiful man Merlin had ever seen.


	4. Unconscious Realisation

Merlin rung out the cloth, soaked with warm water, kneeling beside the still unconscious king that slouched against a tall pine tree on the outskirts of the forest in Merlin's makeshift camp. He wiped the dirt and blood off his friend's handsome face. As Merlin rubbed off the grime, he couldn’t help but trace the sharp outlines of his jaw, the fine bridge of his nose, and along his brow line. His face was tanned and well proportioned, his skin was soft and smooth on his cheeks. Although most of the usual colour to his face was absent, and his sunken eyes with darkened boarders seemed so out of place, he was still perfect to Merlin. Merlin ran his hand through Arthur’s hair, smoothing it out and putting it back in its place. Merlin found himself tracing the shape of Arthur’s thin pink lips, lightly chapped from the wearing weather. He wanted so badly to reach down and close the gap between them, but he resisted the urge for the billionth time.

Merlin paused, collecting himself, drawing his hand away, his brow furrowing. He had always steered himself away from these kinds of thoughts, catching himself in the nick of time before he could dwell on it too long. He blamed these small intrusions and thoughts on the contiguity he had to keep with Arthur, having to spend all his time looking after Arthur, and yet, witnessing at the state of his friend now, he was no longer sure of his feelings. All of Merlin's boarders had finally been stripped away, he'd shown Arthur his biggest secret, his magic, and as far as he could tell, Arthur didn't hate him for it. He knew that Arthur didn't expect him to continue being a servant now, but the thought of abandoning that position, leaving the work of being Arthur's manservant to someone else, made Merlin feel ill. Having someone else wake him in the morning, to be the first one to see Arthur. To make sure Arthur was always prepared for whatever tasks awaited him through out the day. To dress Arthur. To undress Arthur, being able to brush their fingers against his bare skin.

That was no one else's job but Merlin's. 

Again Merlin caught himself wandering off in his own thoughts. Merlin couldn't understand what was wrong with himself. Was this just a side effect of being with Arthur 24/7? Or was there something else at play? Feelings beyond that of a friend.

Merlin snapped out of his little day dream as he heard the snap of a twig, behind a bush nearby. Merlin turned silently, moving closer towards the bush, ready to use his magic and defend Arthur if need be. He let go on a restrained breath as he peered over the bush, sighing in relief when he found the intruder to instead be a large rabbit. His stomach began to growl. Oh how he hated hunting, but it seemed he did not have much of a choice, he was too tired to conjure food, so hunting it was.

Within the hour Merlin had a decent amount of raw meant piled up on a flat rock, along side it sat a few wild vegetables and herbs he had gathered. He began to cook the meat on the coals of an aged fire. Not long after the aromas of a rather mouth-watering stew filled the air. He set a bowl of the stew by Arthur, putting a spell on it to keep it warm as he scoffed his own.

He looked towards his King's face, much cleaner than before, Merlin could never tire looking at him. Merlin's stew had been washed down with a wave of guilt, he couldn't believe how close he'd been to losing Arthur again and in that moment he knew he would never let anything like this happen to Arthur again. Merlin knew now that this wasn’t just a destiny and a duty he had to fulfill, it dug much deeper than destiny. Merlin was falling in love.


End file.
